


The Brawn & The Brain

by ddeokbokki



Series: The Brawn and The Brain [1]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Angst, Attempt at Humor, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Humor, Humor, i will add more - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-18
Updated: 2020-01-08
Packaged: 2021-02-12 15:29:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 8,499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21478633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ddeokbokki/pseuds/ddeokbokki
Summary: brawn (n.) - physical strength in contrast to intelligence.brain (n.) - intellectual endowment; intelligence' a collection of oneshots/drabbles of levihan. made this into a series instead!
Relationships: Hange Zoë & Levi, Hange Zoë/Levi
Series: The Brawn and The Brain [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1597954
Comments: 6
Kudos: 172





	1. tiny messes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "apparently, levi squad was facing a huge mess other than just titans."  
genre: fluff, humour

It came as a shock to everyone around them when they announced it. Jean and Connie both fell from their chair, Sasha dropped the bread she just stole, Armin fiddled his fingers awkwardly. Even Mikasa had an eyebrow slightly raised.

"You're pregnant?" Eren was the one who responded first with a loud shout.

Hange gave all of them a sheepish smile while a certain captain stood behind her with his usual stoic expression. 

"And the father?" Jean supported himself up, sneaking a glance at Levi behind. It's kinda obvious but he just had to ask.

"There's only one male left, right?" Armin chuckled nervously as everyone's gaze shifted to their captain.  
  
"Holy shit—"

* * *

  
Unsurprisingly, during the whole period of Hange's pregnancy, the now Levi Squad had a really tough time. True, titans were almost gone but Hange insisted on catching one of the remaining ones for more experiments. She really wanted to help Connie revert his mother back to her human form.

There was once when she grabbed Mikasa, Eren and Jean out on a so called secret mission. The three of them protested but before anyone could even go to Levi for help, they were already out of the walls with Hange. Levi went crazy when the remaining squad told him what had happened. Unfortunately for them, Levi made them clean the whole cafeteria with a toothbrush as a punishment. Even though it's been unused all these while.  
  
Hange's mood swings were really one of a kind too. When an experiment failed, she would burst into tears without any warning. Armin, her now assistant always ended up going to Levi for help, tears in his eyes. Levi would sigh then asked Armin to take a break.

"It's been hard on you." Jean gave the blonde a gentle pat on his shoulder.  
  
"Do you want some meat, Armin?" Sasha asked, a sorry look on her face. "I think you need it more than me now."

"How long more do we have to go through this?" It was Connie who brought up the question.  
  
"And I don't think there will be any new recruits for a while." Eren slapped his hand against his forehead.

Silence took over the group but was soon replaced with loud groans.

* * *

Levi and his squad suffered for another few months before a beautiful baby boy was born. It almost seem like everything was back to normal. Or rather, the closest to what they could call normal in the Survey Corps. At least, they didn't had to put up with Hange's random mood swings anymore.   
  
Although, there were actually new problems:

The baby boy (who had Levi's hair colour and Hange's eyes) and his pair of always arguing parents.

Over the most trivial things ever.

For the first few days, they would argue over what they should name him.

_"We are NOT naming our son Bean!" Levi repeated himself for the umpteenth time, emphasising hard on the word 'not'._

_"What about—"_

_"We are definitely not naming him Lucas either! We are not naming him after any of your previous titans!"_

_"Listen, you're NOT the one who had to go through what felt like taking the biggest shit ever. You have no rights to reject my proposal!"_

_"He's made with the help of my dick, I have all the rights."_

Outside Levi's room, the younger soldiers turned around and walked away from the closed door. 

"We will come back lat—" Jean muttered lifelessly. But before he could finish his sentence, the door opened abruptly with a loud 'bang'.

"Brats." He grabbed the one nearest to them who happened to be poor Sasha. "All of you are going to help brainstorm a name for the smaller brat."

Everyone else sighed.

Thank god for Armin's brain and way of speaking, the parents eventually took his advice and named their son, Jett. It could mean "protection" or "purification". 

* * *

Things went quiet for six to seven months. Even though Levi made them clean the cabin twice as much as before or how the young soldiers had to keep running out for some errands. Each of them had changed Jett's diapers because his father, their captain refused to do it no matter what. 

_"What a father." Hange would always scoff._

Despite all these, the young soldiers thought it's still better than being get caught in between the arguments of Levi and Hange. Sometimes, they wondered how in the world did those two manage to make a baby together. 

The peacefulness did not last that long.

After knowing that babies could start learning to speak as early as six months old, Hange had been trying to teach Jett how to say the word 'titans' instead of 'mama'. She started bringing Jett to her laboratory which, Armin tried to stop her.

In vain.

Of course, Levi had to step in again. He always had to and he can't have Jett's first word to be the one thing he wished to get rid of (along with dust). 

And that was how the Levi Squad got caught in their mess again.

"Oi Shitty Glasses!" Levi's voice boomed as he opened the laboratory door with a loud bang, causing poor Armin to jump slightly. His eyes wandered around and saw Jett sitting on his special designed chair so he won't fall off. Jett was watching his mother walking around the lab although Armin doubted that he knew what Hange was doing.

However, Levi thought otherwise.

The shorter man strode towards the baby chair. When Jett noticed his father walked in, a wide smile grew on his face, followed by quiet giggles. Levi then picked the small Jett into his arms. 

"Stop bringing Jett into your lab!" Levi glared at Hange with Jett giggling in his arms. That boy definitely got Hange's high spirit. "I'm not letting his first word to be titan."

"But Levi!" Hange whined, dragging out the 'i' at the back.

"Don't try that _shit_ on me."

"Fine." Hange straightened herself and folded her arms. "But you won't be able to stop me from teaching him about titans."

Levi clicked his tongue as Armin nervously watched the interactions of his two superiors in front of him. Should he interrupt? Maybe not.

"Try me." Thankfully, Levi ended the argument before Armin needed to step in which he was really dreading it. The blonde let out a sigh of relief as Levi walked out of the lab.

"You little shit!" Hange yelled and ran after Levi. "Bring Jett back into the lab now!"

Armin sighed again, this time in exasperation as Hange's voice echoed through the hallway. 

When will this ever end?

* * *

  
"LEVI!" Hange's loud voice reached the ears of Levi and his squad in the cafeteria before she even appeared. Everyone groaned quietly, knowing that it's going to be another messy argument between their superiors. However, Levi didn't seem fazed by it as he took a sip from his cup of tea.

"I think he's going to say something!" Hange's eyes glint with excitement as she held the baby in front of everyone.   
  
The eyes of the younger soldiers widened as they all gathered in front of the baby who was now sitting in the middle of the table. It still awed them to have a human this small in the midst of them.

"Brats, move."

Everyone did as instructed, making a small space for Levi to step into. Their eyes were all glued onto the baby who was making some sound.

"Come on Jett, say it after me." Hange muttered excitedly but before the word could come out from her mouth, Levi slammed his hand over her mouth.

"Don't start that shit again." He whispered with a hint of warning in his tone.

For once, none of the squad was nervous about their arguments. Instead, they all had their eyes on the baby as Jett opened his mouth. After a few struggles, Jett's first word was out from his mouth.

"**_Shit_**."

Everyone blinked, silence took over for a brief moment.

_"Hange, clean his shit."_

_"You shitty clean freak!"_

_"Stop doing that shit in front of him!"_

_"Don't try that shit on me."_  
  
Jean had to force a laugh down his throat. Eren facepalmed. Sasha and Connie lost it and unlike Jean's self control, both of them burst into laughter. Armin chuckled nervously.

Both Levi and Hange deadpanned.

_Of course._

* * *

** _' i rewatched aot and get myself caught up with the manga too. so, my obsession with levihan is back and i have so many plot bunnies and headcanon in my mind, i really need to write them down. there's no specific timeline for this, i personally just want them to interact with the 104 squad more. just a quick humour to soothe our poor levihan hearts since chapter 115._ **

** _\- ddeokbxkki -_ **


	2. erwin's nightmares

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Erwin had a nightmare involving two of his best soldiers who also happened to be two of the most stubborn human beings he ever met.

_“_Squad Leader, it’s dangerous to go off by yourself!” Moblit’s panic voice caught Erwin’s attention. Before he could even understand the full situation, a loud voice filled with excitement reached his ears.

“Erwin, I’m going ahead first!”

“Hange!” The blonde commander shouted, even though he knew that won’t stop the scientist. “Le...”

Erwin paused in his words after he turned around and was greeted with just a horse. No one was on it.

“Vi...?”

That wasn’t how it should have ended. Hange was supposed to come back with Levi’s Squad with Ilse’s notebook. Was there even a Levi Squad? Petra wasn’t arguing with Oluo; Erd and Gunther were in different squads. 

Hange wasn’t supposed to come back with injuries. Moblit wasn’t supposed to be there blaming himself. 

Erwin stared and blinked. 

* * *

Suddenly, he’s standing in the cafeteria and there in front of him, Levi was standing in the middle. A murderous glint in his eyes. On the floor laid a few badly beaten up soldiers.

He remembered that scene. Hange would come in before Levi could continue his violent actions. She would then dragged the man away and out of the cafeteria by the back of his shirt. Levi would be calling her names like “shitty glasses” or “four eyes”, demanding for her to stop. 

So Erwin waited. 

But Hange never appeared. He could hear another soldier sneering at Levi and even though it wasn't clear, he could hear his words a little. 

“Thinking you're so strong...”

“I bet they were screaming... i forgot you have no mommy...”

“They deserve.... die”

Those words were enough to make Levi took out the dagger he was always hiding and swung it at the other person. 

Erwin shouted a “No!” but he didn't know what happened after that.

* * *

Because what he heard after was loud screams from behind him. 

He turned around abruptly and watched as his soldiers ran around frantically. None of them seemed to notice his presence. He looked closely and noticed a titan chasing after any humans it saw. Is that... Lucas?

“Squad Leader!” There came Moblit’s panic voice again. “Squad Leader Hange, don’t go after it alone!”

“Bring the trap!” Hange shouted frantically. “Don’t let anyone hurt Lucas!”

“But he’s killing our people!” Moblit continued to chase after his superior. 

“I can see that! That’s why we are going to capture him again!”

In the end, Moblit had no choice but to slice off Lucas’ nape because it was going to drop Hange into its mouth. She had try to become a decoy. It worked, Lucas stopped chasing after the older soldiers but instead, Hange almost got killed. 

It was a mess, the kind of mess that Hange would end up causing because of her experiments. But it was never that bad because Levi was always there to make sure she didn’t do anything to put herself or her own squad in danger.

But where was Levi? 

And where was Hange when Levi almost killed the solider?

More images flashed through Erwin’s vision.

_The survey corps losing the custody of Eren because he transformed without permission. _

_Hange getting hurt during an expedition because her body fell from the horse. She fainted from exhaustion and the lack of nutrients._

_There were more casualties than he had seen because there was no Humanities’ Strongest. Levi did not stay in the survey corps._

_Hange getting into trouble. Levi’s constant fight with the other soldiers. _

_Blood and screams—_

Erwin’s eyes opened widely as he sat up straight. He rested a palm on his forehead, trying to even out his breathing. That was a nightmare and he could guess the reason behind it. 

_He has to do something. The cold war between Levi and Hange needs to end._

* * *

Erwin found Levi and Hange in the cafeteria, with their own squad and far from each other. It’s been more than a week but neither of them was willing to take the initiative to talk to the other. The members in both squads probably already noticed the situation right from the start. 

In fact, Erwin wouldn’t be surprised if the whole Survey Corp noticed.

The Levi Squad and Hange Squad were known to always work together. Only Levi and his squad would be able to pull off dangerous missions or training proposed by Hange since, the plans usually involved titan-catching. However, it’s also obvious that the Captain and the Squad Leader were mostly always near each other. Everyone in the Survey Corp had witnessed their interactions at least once. 

So when the two squads stopped sitting in the same table, stopped training together and their respective leaders stopped appearing together. It’s obvious. 

They’re fighting. 

Erwin had thought that they would solve it soon which was the reason why he told Mike to let them settle between themselves. But it seemed like that wasn’t the case.

He’d forgotten that those two were both as stubborn as each other.

Why were they mad at each other anyway?

Erwin crossed his arms and observed the two squads, his brain racking at the same time. 

_“You killed my important subject!”_

_“He was going to kill y— I mean, he’s killing our soldiers!”_

_“I had him under control! I was about to get something new from our experiment!”_

_“I clearly remember telling you to stop endangering your comrades! You almost got poor Moblit killed!”_

_“I had things under control!”_

_“Whatever you say, shitty glasses. You’re really shitty.”_

Erwin’s memory stopped there. That was why he had those nightmares. Moblit wasn’t the one who sliced the titan’s nape. Levi did it before the titan’s hand could get near Hange who was just right in front of him. 

No one else was hurt. 

The commander sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. Stubborn pricks who couldn’t even speak what’s in their mind. 

“Are we finally going to do something now?” Mike’s voice caught Erwin’s attention. He turned behind and saw the tall man with Nanaba beside him. Both of them seemed as distressed as he’s feeling currently.

“Give us the command and we will drag them out of the cafeteria.” Nanaba gave Erwin a slight shrug. “I’m getting tired just by watching them.”

Erwin took a quick glance at the short haired woman then back to Levi and Hange. They didn’t even realised how different they’d been acting for the past week. 

“Petra had came to me for help because Levi’s temper was extremely bad the past few days.” Nanaba continued.

“Hange had been pestering me to help her catch a titan and we all know only Levi can shut her up.”

Erwin pondered for a short moment before he gave them a command. In less than a minute, Hange’s loud protest echoed through the cafeteria and soon, it was followed by Levi’s curse. The rest of the soldiers watched as Mike and Nanaba dragged the both of them out.

Erwin followed soon after.

“What the fuck are you doing?” Levi glared at Mike who half threw half pushed him into his own room. But Mike ignored his glare and question.

Soon after, Nanaba pushed Hange into the room despite Hange’s loud protest. Erwin stepped forward after with Mike and Nanaba by his sides.

“Talk things out. I don’t care how you do it. Destroy the room. Have a wrestling match or just kiss and make up. This is an order from your commander.”

With that said, the door slammed shut in their face. 

“That’s unfair! You’re pulling ranks now!” Hange yelled.

“It’s for the sake of humanity” 

“Bullshit!” This time it was Levi who answered but Erwin didn’t reply. Inside the room, he could hear footsteps but it was fading away.

“By the way,” Mike spoke up, both Levi and Hange could hear the smirk just by his voice. “Erwin demanded you two to be locked up for the whole afternoon so it’s enough time to patch things up. He will oversee the rest of your squads’ schedules.”

A ‘tch’ and Hange’s loud ‘assholes’ were the response Mike got from them. 

And then it was silent. 

“Okay, let’s get this over with.” Surprisingly, it was Levi who spoke up first.

“Are you going to finally apologise?”

“Hell no, I want you to apologise! I have no reason to apologise to you.”

Hange snorted. 

“You killed my precious pet!”

“I saved your life!” Levi paused for a short moment before he quickly added on. “And the nearby soldiers.”

Silence took over again and then a grin slowly spread across Hange’s face.

“You’re worried.”

“About the lives of your squad? Yes.”

“No, you’re worried about me.”

“Why would I?” Levi scoffed but as he said those words, he was looking everyone except Hange. 

“You care.”

“About every soldier, yes.”

“Let me rephrase.” Levi could now hear the teasing tone in the woman’s voice. “You care about me.”

“No.”

“You do.”

“No.”

“Yes, you do.”

“No, I don’t.”

“You do.”

“I don’t”

“Yeah, you don’t.”

“I do—“ Levi blinked, realising his mistake and that he got tricked. “Fuck.”

“Well…?” Hange trailed off at the end, feeling amused at their current interactions and how Levi avoided her gaze.

“Fine, fine!” Levi gave up and finally looked into Hange’s eyes. “I do. When that large piece of shit almost caught you, I panicked okay? It’s for humanity, we can’t afford to lose the only researcher mad enough to get near to a damn titan.”

Hange smiled; a genuine one this time. She decided to not press on, knowing that it was his way to admit that he did care. Hange then walked up to Levi’s bed and plopped herself down.

“Oi four eyes, that’s my bed.”

“It’s mine for now.” Hange stared up at the ceiling. “At least until the door opens for us. I haven’t been sleeping much because I couldn’t sleep without a certain cup of tea. Did I mention that I haven’t had a bath ever since we fought?”

In a split second, Hange found herself out from Levi’s bed and then in the bathroom. 

“Bath. Now.”

He dumped her into the tub as he filled it with warm water.

* * *

A few hours later, when the door was opened again, Erwin, Mike and Nanaba was greeted by a sleeping Levi. He was sleeping on the floor, with his back against the side of the bed. Hange was in his bed, her hair still slightly wet and neither of them missed the shirt she was wearing.

It was Levi’s. 

Erwin nodded in approval. The Survey Corps were safe. Humanity had hope again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ` This was inspired by people saying Levi hates Hange. I thought otherwise obviously, in fact I thought that they balance each other out perfectly so I tried to convey that in this one shot.


	3. warmth.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Levi drank a little.

It's been a month since their return from Wall Maria and they were never really given a chance to have a proper rest. For starters, Hange had to report everything they’d went through as the new commander. There was no time for her to breathe, no time for her to get used to her new rank. She was thrown with lots of questions after her report and even though she didn’t mention anything, it really was overwhelming. 

The Survey Corp was down to only nine members including herself and Levi. It was obvious Floch hated what happened, in fact Hange thought he hated her. Eren and Mikasa had to be punished for their act of insubordination. Even though she took pity on them and the rest of the new Levi Squad, it still needed to be done. 

How else would she be able gain the trust of the military and the government? 

Jean, Connie and Sasha were still recovering from the emotional roller coaster ride they had in that one mission. They were the ones who had to fight the one whom they all thought were their friends.

Without any help from any of the older soldiers and then they had to watch their old friend getting eaten by Armin.

At the thought of Armin, Hange sighed. 

She had overheard the words Floch said to him, the rest of the squad and even Levi. Armin seemed to be heavily affected by those words. 

Hange stopped hitting her pen against the table as her thoughts slowly drifted to Levi. 

Levi had always said to make a decision that would give the least regrets but Hange wondered if the man regretted his choice. If she had to be fully honest to herself, she did resent him for his decision but it was only for a short while. Because she realised she wasn't the only one suffering over the loss of her two closest friends and her squad.

In fact, she’s starting to worry about Levi. How is he coping? It was at that quiet moment when Hange realised that they hadn’t been seeing each other a lot. Even when they do, it was all professional. He stopped coming to her lab and even more so now that she had moved into the room Erwin once occupied. 

For some reason, she had stopped knocking on his door too. 

A loud sigh escaped from her as Hange put her pen down, unable to focus on the reports she was working on. Instead she leant back against her chair and closed her eyes. The image of Erwin, Moblit, Mike, Nanaba, her dead squad and the rest of their fallen soldiers filled her mind. 

And then, Levi. Her trail of thoughts went further into the past. She remembered the broken expression after his first expedition, the expedition where he lost his best friends. She remembered her solemn expression after losing his squad to the Female Titan. It wasn’t obvious but Hange saw it behind the whole facade. She remembered his apologetic face after her squad got killed by Kenny’s men. 

She also remembered his blank expression when she declared Erwin’s death to him. All these years, Levi had experienced so much losses.

Hange was so deep in her thoughts that she didn’t hear the creaking sound of her door opening. It was only when the footsteps got louder behind her that she opened her eyes. However, before she could turned around, a pair of arms drapped over her shoulders. Hange was then wrapped in an embrace.

“Levi…?” She managed to utter out quietly despite her surprise.

No response were made and instead, Levi hugged her tighter. The back of her chair was in the way but Levi none of them seemed bothered by it.

“What’s wrong?” Her voice was soft and gentle, unlike the loud tone she used during her experiments nor the firm tone she used as a commander. Right now, she’s just Hange.

“Shut up.” Levi finally muttered and buried his face into her hair which was completely weird. She’s pretty sure that her hair was oily. That could only mean one thing.

“Did you drink?” 

Silence.

Hange slowly unwrapped Levi’s arms from her as she turned around to look at him. Levi’s face was slightly flushed and she assumed it’s from the alcohol. He did not protest when Hange held his hand and guided them to the couch.

She sat down but he didn’t. Instead, he just stared at her with an expression that she couldn’t quite comprehend. 

“Levi?” Hange said his name again. Again, silence was the only response she got but she did not force him to say anything. 

She simply just waited, looking up at him when she felt his fingers gently brushed against her cheek. Levi stepped forward, closer to Hange and hugged her head closer to her body, 

“You’re warm.” He muttered as he hold her head against his body.

Hange blinked, not knowing what to do. She had seen Levi being sad; she had seen him getting mad. But she had never really seen him like that.

He sounded scared too. 

Hange then pulled him down onto the couch beside her and before Levi could have any reaction, she made him rest his head on her lap as she gently brushed her fingers into his raven hair. 

“I am.” A small smile managed to creep onto her lips. “That means I’m alive, right?”

Levi rested an arm over his eyes. She always managed to understand his words and thoughts.

“Please always stay warm.”

“I can’t promise but I will try.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ` I just want to portray a very fragile Levi. I thought that after losing sooooo many people, he would be breaking inside. although, I really want to see him break down completely in the manga soon. both he and Hange deserve to get some stress relief.
> 
> updates might not always be fast, I'm just feeling very inspired lately.


	4. till the next time - one.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> when levi and hange meet again.

Levi had never be the kind to believe in fate and destiny. He believed that everything that’s going on in his life were all because of his own choices. It was never a plan God had for him or anyone else. He met people because of all his choices and he’s the one who chose to let them stay in his life. 

That was until he met her — a brunette female student he walked past in the campus. 

It wasn’t like the meeting in the dramas Mikasa watched. It wasn’t a meeting where she bumped into his body. It wasn’t one where he had to press on the ‘open’ button of the lift so she wouldn’t miss it. There was no coffee spilling; there was no new transfer student. 

They simply just walked past each other.

Right at that moment, he felt a tug against his chest. It was stupid to even admit but Levi remembered the atmosphere changing. The sound of the crowd faded as he stayed in his track. For some reason, he could feel her. He didn’t know her name but he knew her, somehow.

He turned around and was slightly surprised that she too, had turned around to look at him. Did she feel the tug in her chest too? They stood there for a while, eyes staring into each others’. Their eye contacts were only broken when a brown haired male tapped on the brunette’s shoulder.

Levi watched her blinked before she turned her attention to the other male. The noise from the crowd came back but he was still staring at her. She gave Levi a small grin before she walked away. Even after she had walked off, Levi continued to stare at her back and how she seemed so excited about the topic she was having with the brown haired male. 

Erwin was the one who brought him back from his trance. 

“Levi…?” The taller man tapped on his shoulder hesitantly. “Why are you crying?”

“Why would I—“ Levi stopped mid sentence and brought a hand up to his cheek. 

It was wet. 

* * *

Hange Zoe was a science student. To her, everything should be explained by science. If it’s something that couldn’t be explained by science, she wouldn’t believe it.

Which was why she didn’t believe in God and why she never take Moblit’s words seriously.

Ever since they were in Junior High, Moblit had always talked to her about how humans might have previous lives and how they would just keep being reborn without memories. Hange had asked him why did he thought that way, he couldn’t answer her. She would then laugh and tell him to stop watching dramas.

However, after that encounter with the short ravened hair student, Hange started having different thoughts.

Hange would have just continued walking if not for the sudden aching in her chest which caused her to stop in her tracks. When she found the courage to turn to have a look, she saw that he was already staring at her. 

Does he know her?

That was the question that wandered into Hange’s mind. It was a weird sensation but she couldn’t take her eyes off him; something about him just felt so familiar and warm, despite how cold he looked. 

If not for Moblit, she thought that she would cry on the spot because a sudden wave of sadness had hit her hard. In the end, she managed to form a small grin towards the man. It felt so natural almost as if she’s been doing that to him all the time.

But what surprised Hange the most was the tears from his eyes. It was only a glimpse but she saw it and she had no explanation for it. 

* * *

It was a mess; they had lost control of the situation. The new recruits and soldiers of the Survey Corp were mostly wiped out, much less the civilians. Someone was controlling the titans and they couldn't stop them from coming through the destroyed walls. As she was flying with her ODM gear, Hange mind wandered off. 

_Are the kids safe?_

_What would Erwin do in this situation?_

_And Levi.. where is he?_

As if God has heard her, Hange’s attention was caught when her eye was blinded by a quick light. It was the reflected sunlight from a blade and there was a familiar figure nearby.

No no no…

Hange landed on the ground and made her way towards the unconscious body. The area was cleared, there didn’t seem to be any titans in sight but all Hange’s attention was on the body. 

“Levi…?” She whispered once she’s nearer, as if she was afraid to confirm the truth. “Is that you?”

A grunt was the respond Hange received. Almost immediately, she hurried to his side and knelt beside him. It was bloody; Levi’s body was covered with blood and they were not evaporating which could only meant that, it’s his blood.

Especially when he’s lying crippled. 

“What happened to you?” Hange asked frantically despite her trying hard to stay calm. 

“Hange…”

“Shut up.” Hange cut him off as she tried to support Levi’s body up. But with her own leg injury, she was having a hard time to even stand up with Levi’s crippled body.

“Hange…” Levi tried breathlessly again.

“Shut up, I’m not fucking leaving you here.” Hange gritted through her teeth. “Not alone.”

“Hange.” Levi’s voice was weak but firm. “I was hit by a fucking boulder. Run and leave me.”

“Shut up shut up shut up!” Hange shouted. Levi’s words ain’t helping her stay calm at all. “We will find a hiding spot, I can help you with those wounds. You don’t have to fight, I will.”

Despite her words, Hange collapsed on the ground as Levi’s weight dragged her down. She winced a little at the pain from her leg and unfortunately, Levi heard it.

“You’re hurt too. Just go, please.”

“Levi, look at me.” Hange cupped his bloody face and forced the man to face her. “Stay with me, we will get through this. Don’t give up, not yet. We can survive, we always do together.”

“Hange, don’t be stubb—“

Levi’s words were cut off when they both heard loud stomping coming nearer to them.

“Go now.” Levi mustered his remaining strength and pushed Hange away. 

“No.” Hange insisted and Levi could now see her tears falling from her eye. “Please no. Either we live together or we die together.”

“Don’t be fucking stupid.” 

“Then stupid I will be.” Hange’s words were shaky as the stomping got louder. “We’ve been through everything together; I survived because I’ve you.”

“Your eyesight is shitty. Your brain is worse.”

A chuckle escaped from Hange as she leant in to plant her lips on Levi’s. 

“I’ve always wanted to do this.” She smiled weakly; both of them ignored the shadows that were looming over them. “I’m glad you’re here with me, Levi. Till the next time we meet.”

Her last words came out as a whisper as she watched Levi’s eyes drooping slowly. She closed her eyes too, letting her tears fall from her eyes again.

And then, there was darkness.

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ` this was only supposed to be a one shot. but, i thought it would be better to have another part. the scene at the start of this chapter was what inspired the story. the image just popped into my head and i just have to write a reincarnation story. this first part is their first meeting in the future and their past.


	5. till the next time - two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> part two of the reincarnation au. this time, their dreams got clearer.

In the middle of that night, two people in their own respective rooms jolted awake. Eyes widened in horror as the dream continued to play in their head. It felt way too real. 

“What was that?” Hange mumbled to herself as she rested a palm on forehead which was wet because of her cold sweats. But that wasn't the only part of her face wet, she touched her cheeks. 

They were wet too. 

“Ah.” She let out a dry chuckle, “did I cry in my sleep?” Hange shook her head after, pushing her scattered research papers further into her desk. 

“Thank god these papers aren't wet.” She muttered again and leaned her back against the chair, closing her eyes at the same time. The dream still fresh in her mind. However, a knock brought Hange back from her trance. 

“Hans?” Nanaba’s voice reached Hange first which was then followed by Nanaba stepping into her room. “I saw the light still on—“ Nanaba stopped mid sentence, noticing Hange’s tear stained cheeks when she turned to look at her. “Did you cry?”

Hange brought a hand to her cheek again. She hadn't realised that her tears were still flowing. 

“Nana,” Hange sat up straight and pat her cheeks dry. “Do you remember what Moblit had always been saying about past lives?”

* * *

Levi covered his face with a hand, trying to get the dream earlier off his mind. What was that? He knew it was a dream but it felt too real. So real that he almost believed that he had died and that woman in his dream...

Where had he seen her— 

Fucking hell, it's that woman he saw earlier. 

Levi messed his hair up in frustration then kicked himself off the bed. A cup of hot tea was what he needed. The apartment was dark and from how he couldn't see any light from Mikasa’s room, he assumed that his sister was already asleep. 

What's with today? Levi let his thoughts wandered. First, it was that woman. Then he embarrassed himself by crying out of nowhere. And now this dream? 

“I know you're not exactly a warm person. But have you turned so cold blooded you don't even feel pain anymore?”

Levi turned to where the voice was from and saw his sister’s blank expression. It was then that he felt the hot water on his hand. 

Levi yelped and quickly put the hot water flask down. Mikasa continued to watch him as he put his hand under the cool running water from the tap. 

“What's wrong?” Mikasa who’s now leaning against the wall, asked. “I've never seen you this distracted in my whole life. Who did you kill?”

“Not funny, brat.”

“Then what is it?”

Silence. 

“If you're not going to say anything, I’m going ba—“

“Mikasa, did any of the dramas you watched talk about reincarnations?”

“Huh?” That question clearly caught the younger girl off guard. Since when did her older brother care about the dramas she watched?

“Never mind. Go back to sleep.”

Mikasa blinked and when she was about to walk back to her room too, she noticed the cup of tea that Levi made.

And forgot.

Feeling like she should be a good younger sister for once, she made another cup of tea and brought them into Levi’s room. 

“There was a drama that talked about past, present, future lives.” That was Mikasa’s words after she stepped into the room. She then placed the two cups on Levi’s spotless working table and sat herself down on the chair. “Apparently, humans each have four lives.”

Levi only grunted in response as he laid on his bed, using an arm as his pillow. Mikasa took that grunt as an indication for her to continue.

“They are the life of planting seeds, of watering the seeds, of harvesting and of enjoying the harvests. They said our last live will be the most fulfilling and one that's filled with joy and successes.”*

“Do we meet the same people in each life?”

“The main characters did.” Mikasa shrugged and took a sip from her tea. “You forgot your tea by the way.”

Levi sat up on the bed and took the cup of tea which Mikasa passed to him. 

“What's with all these questions by the way?”

“I had a very weird encounter today.”

* * *

Hange wasn't acting like herself and her friends could tell. She's been spacing out a lot and she did not start her scientific rambling. 

“What's wrong with Hange?” Moblit leaned closer to Nanaba and whispered as they both walked behind the brunette. “She's not very... herself.”

“She asked me a very weird question last night. Actually no,” Nanaba corrected herself. “She was acting weirdly.”

“What question was it?”

“She asked me about my thoughts on reincarnation. You know how you're always talking about it?”

“I thought she doesn't believe it.” Moblit was surprised at Nanaba’s words. 

“I don't know.” Nanaba shrugged and watched Hange’s back as the latter walked aimlessly. “She was crying when I went to check on her last night.”

The two of them walked in silence again; Nanaba watched Hange’s back worriedly as for Moblit, he seemed to be deep in thought. 

Hange was staring at the floor as she walked along the path. The dream last night kept replaying in her mind. The bloodshed, her crying and her desperation to save the man even though he had insisted that she leaves without him. Hange could remember the fear she had felt when she woke up, it had felt so... real. 

As her mind wandered, she took no notice of her surrounding until she walked into something. 

Or someone. 

“I'm sorry—“ She muttered but stopped suddenly when she saw the face of the person in front of her. 

It was the man from her dream. Just that he's not covered in blood and didn't look like he's half dead. Their eyes met and Hange stared into his slightly widened eyes. 

“_Levi?_” She didn't know why did that name feel so right as it rolls on her tongue.

“_Hange_.” And for some reason, she didn't find it creepy that he knew her name. 

Moblit and Nanaba ran up to the pair who were still in shock. At the same time, a tall blonde appeared behind Levi. 

“Captain? Commander?” Moblit was the first to react but quickly covered his mouth after. 

Hange and Nanaba turned to look at Moblit; both looking confused. Levi was still staring at Hange. 

Erwin smiled. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ` i didn't expect this reincarnation idea of mine will expand to more than a chapter. i thought it will be done within two parts but the story started to write itself. so yeah, there will be a part three. the last part. can you guys see where this story is heading to?
> 
> * that's from the kdrama, Goblin.


	6. till the next time - three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the third and final part of "till the next time".

As the two of them stared into each other’s eyes, they were hit by the memories they've lost. The titans, the walls, the Survey Corp, the way they fought, their expeditions, the war and...

The day they died.

“You're fucking kidding me.” Levi blurted out, breaking the brief yet weird silence between them. It had felt like a long time while those memories hit them but it had only been a few seconds. 

“Shorty,” Hange managed to utter out. It took another second for her to find her words as the tears welled in her eyes again. The emotion before her death growing in the present her. “It’s nice to see you alive again.”

“You shitty Four Eyes.” Levi’s gaze bored into hers as he continued the rest of his words in a soft whisper. “I told you to fucking leave me there.”

“You know I can’t do that.” Hange smiled and blinked her tears away. “And I know you won’t either if our positions were switched.”

“You piece of shi—“

“I assume both of you remember now, seeing how you’re using the names you had for each other.” Erwin interrupted their conversation.

Levi narrowed his eyes at the tall blonde behind him.

“You knew it all along.” It was a statement, not a question which he then threw a glare at Moblit who felt a familiar chill down his spine. “You too.”

Levi then shifted his gaze to Nanaba, wanting to throw some curses at her too but her next statement stopped him from doing so.

“You know each other?”

“Nana!” Hange threw her arms around her friend which brought a bewildered expression onto her face. “I missed you!”

“Are you mad?” Nanaba pushed her away. “I’ve been by your side the whole day and we live together!”

“I know I know,” Hange laughed heartily and kept an arm around Nanaba’s shoulder. “I just missed you, that’s all.”

“Huh?”

Moblit laughed nervously and pulled Hange away from Nanaba which caused Levi to glare at the mild skin contact.

“Nana, I just remember that Hange and I have a research to work on. Go home first, I will make sure she won’t come home dead.”

Nanaba gave them both a wary and confused gaze.’

“Alright, but don’t let her overwork. She seemed to have lost it.”

Moblit let out another nervous chuckle as he waved the female goodbye. After Nanaba’s out of the remaining four’s sight, Levi crossed his arms.

“The both of you better start explaining now. How long have you guys known?”

Hange finally understood why Moblit cried the first time he was paired with her during Biology in High School. She had thought that it showed how badly he didn't want to be her partner but he explained that it's because the memories of him being her assistant came to him.

“Did you cry when you met Levi too?” Hange who was now fascinated with the whole thing stared at Erwin who was sitting in front of her with a cup of coffee.

“I wouldn't be his friend if he did.” Levi muttered under his breath. 

Turned out, Erwin did not cry but instead, the emotion he felt when the memories came back to him was peace. He felt peaceful and comfortable. Both Levi and Hange did not say anything as the memories of Erwin’s death played in their mind. 

“I'm sorry—“

“Don't be.” Erwin smiled in assurance. “It was peaceful.”

“What do you think all these mean?”

“I've thought about it ever since I found you.” Moblit shifted his gaze to his previous Squad Leader and flinched a little when he caught Levi’s glare on him. Clearing his throat nervously, he continued. “I meant, when I first met you in high school. I think the memories will only return when we meet the last person we thought of when we died. And now after hearing what the Commander—“

“I'm no longer your Commander.”

“Uh what Erwin had said,” because of the old memories, Moblit hesitated a little before he continued. “I think the emotions we felt when we first met each other, is the same as what we last felt before we die.”

Moblit looked at the other three who was staring at him. First came silence then came Hange’s loud squeal as she hugged Moblit’s neck, choking him a little.

“You’ve grown so much, Moblit!” She started excitedly. “All these deep analysing, this is why you’re my favourite assistant and lab partner!”

“Can’t breathe, Hange…” Moblit half choked.

When he managed to push Hange away from his body, Moblit felt a deadly aura opposite him. Levi was giving him a death glare.

“Oi Shitty Glass, why did you not find me first? I can’t believe the first person I had contact with is that brat, Mikasa.”

“Oh? Where is she? Does she remember anything?”

“I doubt I will be the last thought she had, idiot.” Levi deadpanned. “She’s my sister. You didn’t answer my question.”

Hange blinked.

“What question?”

“Why did you not find me first?”

“I can’t control that but hey, better late than never right?” A small gentle smile replaced the excited grin that was on her face before.

Erwin watched their interactions with an amused look on his face. 

“I guess we missed a lot after we died, Moblit.” Erwin’s tone was full of playfulness. “Judging from how the both of your memories came back at the same time and how both of you were crying, things happened right?”

The memory of the kiss Hange gave Levi before their death came back into their mind. Hange froze slightly, Levi took a sip from his cup of black tea, Erwin gave them both another amused smile and Moblit stared at them curiously. 

Suddenly, Levi stood up and grabbed Hange’s wrist. 

“I will call you again, Erwin.” He stated then glanced at Moblit. “Hange will call you. Then we can discuss about this slowly. But now, I have an unfinished business with this Four Eyes here.”

Hange turned to look at Levi, wide eyed as his grip on her wrist got tighter, as if he’s afraid she would run away. Levi threw her a look; a look that made Hange realised what he meant.

_Right, the kiss._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> maybe it would have been better if i stick to just a one shot. but everytime i read reincarnation aus, i want to see levi and hange with a happy ending. so i did a three shot and this is the one with a happy ending. if you're wondering why Nanaba did not remember them, it's because she hadn't met that one who she thought of when she died. i would assume that Mike's in her mind since she did not see his return. and for the sake of the ships. mikasa had not met eren. so yeah, this is my intake for this au!
> 
> thank you for reading!


	7. please fall sick more.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Captain Levi just sneezed.

A sneeze interrupted the hours long meeting. It wasn’t a loud one but it’s definitely a sneeze that came from the Humanity’s Strongest. Levi sniffled and looked up, only to find different pairs of eyes staring at him.

“What?” That was what Levi wanted to say but instead, another sneeze came from him instead. A scowl formed on his face when he felt the different eyes still on him. He scowled even more when his gaze met with Hange’s maniac ones. 

He recognised that look; it’s that look she always had when she found something new. 

Shit—

“We will stop the meeting here.” Erwin cleared his throat. “For now. Levi, go take a rest.”

“I’m fine.”

“I will take him back to his room!” Hange volunteered with so much enthusiasm which worried Erwin a little. 

“I don’t think—“

Before Erwin could finish his sentence, Hange had already grabbed Levi out from his chair and dragged the shorter man out from the meeting room. 

Silence filled the air for a few seconds.

“Commander, should I go after her?” Moblit’s timid voice broke the silence. He recognised that look from his Squad Leader and not once did he liked it when she showed that expression.

“At least…” Erwin started off hesitantly. “Someone is taking care of Levi. I guess?”

* * *

“Oi shitty glasses, let go of me.” Levi demanded as Hange dragged him towards his room which caught the attention of many soldiers. The ones who had stayed long enough watched the duo with amusement; the recruits who just joined, watched with worry. Most of them preparing themselves to witness the Captain throwing the mad Squad Leader onto the ground.

However, that didn’t happen. 

Levi had sneezed again, twice actually, after his demand and Hange laughed loudly at the sound he made. Soon, Levi’s protest and Hange’s laughter died down after they left the main hall and into the corridors of the officer rooms.

Even after they’d left for a while, the soldiers stared at the direction they went to in silence.

_Captain Levi just sneezed._

* * *

Hange kicked the door closed behind them before she pushed Levi into his room, causing him to stumble a little.

“Woah Levi, you’re really ill!” Hange spoke in an excited tone. “How do you feel?”

“I am alright.”

“No, you’re not.” Hange insisted, pushing Levi further into the room and then onto his bed. “You stumbled when I pushed you in. You didn’t even have the strength to throw me.”

“I can do it now.” 

Hange laughed at his comment then sat beside Levi, giving him the usual starry eyes she used whenever she saw a titan. 

“So, answer my question.”

“What question?”

“How do you feel? I’ve never seen you fall sick, how are you feeling? Do you feel cold or are you feeling differently? Can you sneeze again?”

Levi grabbed a pillow and threw it into Hange’s face after her last question. However, Hange only hugged the pillow to her body and continued to stare at Levi in the same manner but when Levi sneezed again, her expression was replaced with a loud laughter.

“At this rate, I will probably start to wish for you to get sick more often.” 

Levi snatched the pillow from Hange and smacked her face with it this time. 

“I am not si—“

Hange’s palm on his forehead cut the Captain off. 

“You definitely are, Levi.” Hange gave his head a few gentle pats then moved her hand to his neck. “You’re burning, almost like a titan. Especially since your nose— ah, your face is red too. I will get some water. This will be a fun research.”

_A research?_

Levi’s usual scowl grew on his face again as she watched Hange’s figure walked into his bathroom. She then came out with a basin and a cloth, placing them on the floor beside his bed.

“What are you doing?” Levi asked but was forced to lie down on his bed. He wanted to sit up but Hange managed to tackle him down. He gotta admit, he’s been feeling weak since morning. Maybe that’s why he couldn’t push the woman away. 

Levi kept silent when he felt the wet cloth pressed against his forehead this time.

“This will help cool you down.” Hange sat down on the floor and then shifted her gaze to the man as she rested her cheek on the back of her hand. “So, you get sick too.”

Levi rolled his eyes but before he could retort, Hange continued.

“I’m glad.”

The gentle tone in her voice caught Levi off guard. He looked down and met his gaze with hers. He had been staring at the ceiling so he did not noticed the small smile that was playing on Hange’s lips. 

“I didn’t know you hate me this much, Four Eyes.”

Hange chuckled, her smile spreading into a wider grin as she continued to stare at Levi. She was staring for so long that it was starting to make the man embarrassed, even though he would never admit it. 

“Oi Four Eyes.”

“Please fall sick more, Levi.”

“What?”

“So that people will be reminded that you’re a human too.” Hange continued. “So that you will remember that you’re a human and not just Humanity’s Strongest. You will die too, Levi.”

Once again, Hange’s words left Levi speechless. He had been called Humanity’s Strongest for so long, sometimes he would even forget that he’s human. People expected him to always be on the frontline, to be himself into danger. It had also become a habit for him to try to save everyone.

Which was impossible.

However, this woman who’s sitting beside his bed, staring at him with a grin, was glad that he’s sick just because it would remind everyone that he’s a human too. 

“You’re not making any sense.” Levi closed his eyes to avoid Hange’s gaze.

“I know what I’m saying. Beside, the sound you make when you sneezed is cute.”

Levi forced himself to not open his eyes as he felt the heat growing from his neck up to his face. 

_Yeah, he’s definitely sick._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> prompt: Sick Levi or sick Hanji with a cold as example and Levi or Hanji taking care for them.
> 
> i've read a few sick levi/hange pic and i tried to not make it sound similar. i wanted it to be humour (the original title was supposed to be nurse hange) but as i write, it ended up like this. i do hope you guys enjoy tho!
> 
> you can request/send in prompts on my tumblr: http://ddeokbxkki.tumblr.com !


End file.
